The Art of the Blender: One Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: So What she couldn't cook! That didn't stop her before, and Now she has Tomoe to help.. But.. Can he exactly? TomoexNanami One Shot ( Married, After Manga Events )


_**The Art Of the Blender~ One Shot**_

* * *

It was quiet for two seconds... Until he exploded and Nanami whined out his name as loud as she could throughout their new home..

Why?

He had come out of the bedroom from his nap, ( Mostly because he passed out from work on Friday. ) And had trotted into the living room wearing his white shirt and bed pants... Only he paled, his eyes went wide and he rushed into the kitchen that had smoke pouring out of the area in all directions.

There was Nanami, coughing and fanning a skillet to the best of her abilties... Her short hair was a mess which told him she had been pulling it or thinking really hard about what she was getting ready to do. Not only had he told, " No!' About the kitchen, but now he was panicked at home much smoke there was..

The male cursed out, ran over and then slightly shoved, ( Pulled ) her away from the danger zone. He then slightly grabbed a towel, grabbed the handle and then chucked in into the sink, once he did he ran the water full blast and let smoke pour out everywhere around them.. The next minute the smoke cleared, Tomoe turned off the water... but kept his back to his wife as he twitched...

He then threw the towel down and darkly turned his head towards the still coughing her, only she stopped mid way and sounded like a choked cat when her eyes met his... Oh.. God...

" What... the hell... NANAMI!?" He snapped out and then hissed, he stomped the ground, wanting to get out his frustratings, but unlike Mizuki he couldn't smack her upside the head.. so he would yell.. she always told him he was good at it.

" DO YOU REALIE YOU COULD OF BURNED YOURSELF OR WORSE!? OF ALL THINGS YOU HUMANS DO!" he snapped and almost seethed as he ran his hands throgh his hair, only Nanami suddenly huffed and crossed her arms over he chest,

" Your a human too Now Tomoe.. don't forget that.' She whispered weakly but then looked around the kitchen.. Tomoe paused but winced out, he kept his hard look on his face but inwardly he knew she was right about him being a human. And he couldn't throw that one up anymore in her face.

Dang it...

" What were you doing in here...' he muttered dryly, Hismind was blank with what she could of possibly done this time... he didnt even know what to think, or do in a situation like this. The skillet was black, probably damaged for the rest of its metal life... Tomoe bet it didn't see its death ending in imortal flames due to his wives deadly cooking skills..

" I was making dinner..' Nanami muttered suddenly and Tomoe weakly looked at her.. Not only had they barely left bed today but she was wearing a loose fighting robe that left him biting his lip. Not only was it sexy on her, but it was silk.. and HIGHLY flammable.

Joy..

" I told you not to touch the kitchen.' he muttered rather bluntly, opened the balcony doors and then started to fan out the smoke.. He ignored Nanami behind him who suddenly pouted. It wasn't her fault...

She wanted to be a good wife to Tomoe, and her mother cooked! He mother was a great cook, not that anybody was there to know; but sadly her mother died before she could teach Nanami a single thing about pots and pans...

Did pans one one or two handles? Or was that the pots? She didnt under stand that world! But even thought Tomoe was human now.. he could STILL cook and read at the same time. She wouldn't be happy to admit she was jealous out loud.. but in her mind she would watch him with envy.

It was like he was the pretty, perfect wife.. and she was the guy that worked all day and flopped on the couch when he got back home. Of course this was a sexist way of looking at the modern day home, but to her she wanted to cook at least one for Tomoe. But everytime she did he was screaming at her..

Or the nieghbors were calling the fire department.

The girl suddenly groaned out, Mizuki could even cook better then her and he ate things raw!  
She sighed out weakly but then bit her lip, she sniffled. She felt liek a failure again. First she couldn't figure out the vacuum and the bag exploded on her.. and now she burned one of their best skillets.

She sighed out weakly and tugged her loose sleeve up on her arm, her eyes weak as she looked at the tiled floor of their nice kitchen. She sighed out weakly, She felt like she was going to droop and fall into the floor in a huge puddle of mush; She was sulking so badly that she didn't see Tomoe pass her, light the stove and then slightly clean the pan of the black marks.

He then grabbed some oil and chicken before grabbing vagtables and spices, he then slightly looked up Nanami and bit his lip.

He wouldn't say anything but the way she was looking right now led to two things, her sulking all weekend ( Something he really didn't want ) Or her crying ( equally as bad ). He didn't want either things to happen as he slightly put the vagtables down, chopped them up and then looked over at Nanami,

" Oi.. he muttered and looked over his shoulder, " I need you."he muttered and Nanami huffed weakly and then looked up with a dark look,

"I am not going to right now, I am tired and annoy-

" Not that!" Tomoe huffed slightly.. geez.. He wasn't that bad, most of the time. He sighed out and popped his shoulder into place before waving her over, She glared but waddled over on her bare feet before looking at something she had only heard him talk about..

The blender.

" What?" She blinked but he sighed out weakly, not believeing her was doing this. But he had to show her to do something so she felt wanted.. She was wanted, but this was Nanami, She came up with this luticris ideas and thought he would actually think such horrible things about her..

But then again he did marry a Niave woman.

" I want you to put these vagtables in, with this soy sauce, salt, pepper.. and then these bell peepers.' he muttered slightly, " Your making a sauce for our chicken.' he muttered suddenly but relaxed... he was tempted to tell her he didnt want salminela from raw chicken but he shut his mouth and weakly watched her put the vagtables in, She put in the sauces..a little too much soy but he could get past the flavor... and then she slightly paused,

" What next?" She whispered and watched the glass container as if it held her fate to the future, she reached behind her and softly stratched her leg and Tomoe paused slightly... he arched his brow and looked at her oufit and what she seemed to be wearing... Hum...

Good question..

He paused but then slightly shook his head, remembering the food and then looking at the blended, He paused but then walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and then showed her the buttons..

He glinded her hand up to the buttons, his soft skin brushing hers as she swallowed. He felt her shiver against him and he smiled gently as he laid his chin on her shoulder, given she was a bit shorter then him,

" You push the buttons here... Here.. " he smirked suddenly and placed his mouth hotly against the curse of her neck, he pointed at the last button, and is mouth curved hotly on her skin,

" And here..' he whispered gently and Nanami felt her heart slightly skip a beat. Oh he was supposed to be teaching her how to cook here! She blushed but shooed him away making him smirk but stir the chicken.

The woman then breathed out, letting her chest rise and fall before she slightly pushed the button.. But she had a feeling she missed something...

Ah right..

The lid.

Suddenly Nanami screamed and yelped out as the suaces and vegatables flew ut in mush and Tomoe froze up and dodged a piece of green before a large pieve landed in his hair, it looked like soy sauce and Nanami felt her eyes grow wide as he slightly unplugged the machine...

W-Well.. that could of.. went worse..

Tomoe sighed out weakly, then leaned over the sink with a weak look on his face,

" Your hopeless...

" OI!" She whined out .. but then felt her eyes go back to the floor, he was right though. She couldn't even put the lid on a blender, she felt like a failure to Tomoe and the art of cooking.. and the art of being a wife. Sure maybe her thoughts were sexist on how a woman should at least know how to cook a little.. but right now she didn't need to hear that she was hopeless from her own husband.

She whined out, tears welled up in her eyes and she weakly rubbd the tears so that Tomoe did not see them.. No.. They were a married couple and she was a woman now, in more ways then one. She could take care of herself.

She could..

But when she looked at him she swallowed weakly when she saw the suace slide down his cheek, He paused... his eyes blank before he slightly licked his lips.. paused and then smiled weakly.

" it taste good.. he whispered suddenly into the silence and Nanami paused, The woman looked up at her husband and looked at his weak smile. But she felt her heart slightly rise in her chest, Tomoe hardly ever complimented! So that meant.. it was good right? She paused but smiled weakly,

" Yeah?" She whispered and he nodded.. Before pausing... taking some and then slightly smearing it over her cheek and then into her mouth,

" See?" he muttered slightly and Nanami gasped in shock.. her eyes grew wide before she slowly looked at him... and then they both got a good look at each other, the kitchen; and the smell of something burning.

Nanami paused suddenly,

" Oi Tomoe?" She whispered and Tomoe blinked ever so slightly,

" What?" he muttered and he almost sounded tired.. Only she slightly pointed at the smoking chicken on the stove and she shivered slightly,

" Forgetting something?" She muttered bluntly and Tomoe felt his eyes grow wide,

" AH SH-OOT!" he corrceted himself as Nanami galred and she nodded slightly.. ah..So even Tomoe could make a mistake. She smiled weakly at this and sighed out.. before they both paused, looked at each and then started to laugh. Nanami was the first to crack up.. Before Tomoe laughed as he leaned over the sink and tried to get the burnt chicken out of the pan.

 _They were a sorry sort weren't they?_

* * *

" That was some very good Japanese take out if I do say so mysef.'Nanami smiled slightly as she leaned against the counter and then looked at him ever so slightly, Tomoe nodded a bit,

" You were always good with a phone...

" Maybe thats my talent.' Nanami smiled and stuck her chopsticks into her mouth, Tomoe looked at her and paused.. But he chuckled weakly and ran a hand through his hair. he looked slightly embarrassed from burning the meal, but she didn't care...

She loved seeing him laugh like that with her. Nanami smiled softly and then sighed out weakly before looking at him as he placed his take out carton down, he stretched, popping his shoulder slightly before she slightly leaned over and kissed his nose.

The male paused and blinked slightly as he looked at her, his eyes wide as she smiled gently but then chuckled as she looked down,

" Thank you for teaching me how to cook... even if it did end up as a flop.' She whispered making Tomoe pause. It only took a few seconds but he smiled weakly and then looked away,

" Your... welcome.' he whispered softly and looked down, Only Nanami paused slightly,

" Does that mean you'll teach me again sometime?

" Hell to the no, you stay out of my kitchen.' he muttered suddenly and Nanami laughed a bit, she covered her mouth with her long sleeve but shrugged softly and leaned her back against the counter,

" Well thats okay..' She whispered softly.

Sure she couldn't cook, sure she couldnt' clean right and maybe she was bad at folding clothes; but she did know one thing and that was that she was good with kids, loved Tomoe and loved helping him to the best of her abilites.. and her determination? It was enough for her and him.. Tomoe loved her spunk, he sassy personailty that kept moving forward.

He loved it.

And for him he would never trade it for the world...'

Tomoe suddenly smiled but wrapped his arms around Nanami, slightly shocking her when he back hit the counter.. he smiled softly softly and leaned his head down, letting his lips softly play down her jaw bone and then to her neck.. She blushed ever so slightly and blinked when he reached over the counter and slowly turned the lights down.

" T-Tomoe?" She squaked but blushed and she slightly saw his soft smirk in the darkness of the kitchen,

" Wanna learn something else?'

Oi...

Even if he was a human,

 _He was still sly as a fox..._


End file.
